TF2 meets Avengers
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: What was another day in Teufort turns into a problem. Pyro was going to have another day of ceasefire to do whatever he wanted, but when he goes to check on his friend, the Engineer, things turn south. In another universe, there were the Avengers. Everything was settling down well from Loki and the Chitauri... when suddenly, they are now faced with something they didn't expect.
1. I don't think we're in Teufort anymore

**A/N: Fyi, I will be switching between Teufort and the Avengers, so you'll know what is happening from both sides. TF2 and Avengers will be AU, so anything OOC… you know. RED Pyro will be male in this story. When Pyro speaks in his native language: Spanish, it'll be like this: "** _Text._ **"** **Speaking of "speaking", I will try to put the TF2 character's accents, so don't be surprised if you see something misspelled when they talk, ok.**

 **Engineer understands Pyro, but not the others. When Engineer is around, you'll be able to know what he's saying. will replace " " when Pyro speaks to Engineer. When the others hear him, it'll be muffled and it'll be like "Mmph". I'll put ( ) with what he's saying next to it, so it will be easier and you won't have to look at the bottom for translations, like some ppl do.**

 **RED Pyro is the main character of this story. Also, Pyro's age will be 22.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything TF2 or MARVEL related… except anything that isn't given (like Pyro's gender and age, etc.), I guess.**

 **P.S. - There needs to be more 'TF2 and Avengers' Crossovers. Ones where TF2 go into the Avengers world or the Avengers go into the TF2 world.**

 **In my story, POV is thrown all over the place for Avengers. Sorry. =~=**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: I don't think we're in Teufort anymore

 **Teufort, RED Base**

I looked out my bedroom window and see no white cotton candy clouds; it was another sunny day in Teufort. Already in my uniform, I leave my room and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I enter the kitchen, there is no one there. I walk over to the gram cracker pantry to take out the pancake mix we have plenty of; since it seems that it's everyone's second favorite food for breakfast. After I place the mix on the toast counter, I gather everything else that's needed to make pancakes. Then I start to mix all the ingredients together in a gumball bowl.

Engineer walks in and goes to the coffee maker to make a fresh cup of coffee for himself. As he waits for the coffee to be ready, he turns around and finally notices me sitting at the table, stirring something in a medium sized bowl. "Hey there, Pyro. What ya makin'?" I look over at Engineer, pause what I'm doing and waves hello to him. Hello, Engie. I'm making myself pancakes for breakfast. I can add more mix so you can have some, if you want. I wait for Engineer to answer. "Sure, why not. Much obliged, Pyro." Engineer gave me a warm smile, happy that I always include him whenever I do something. That is one of many reasons why our friendship is strong. Satisfied with Engineers' answer, I add more mix and water to the gumball bowl and resume stirring it until it's complete. I then walk over to the toast counter and place the gumball bowl on top of it before looking for the butter, a pan, and the spatula.

After a while, I had had enough for me and Engineer to have two each and by then, the rest of RED made their way into the kitchen at last. Scout, of course, complained that it wasn't fair he didn't get any pancakes, but before I could reply, Engineer fixed this dilemma by making everyone else their own pancakes to eat. That did in fact help and now Scout is sitting in his spot waiting for them to be done, his patience slowly running out as time passes. Once they all got their food, they begin to talk to one another. Medic and Heavy started to talk to each other about Medic's work in the med bay, Soldier and Demoman are talking about the fight they had the other day with the BLUs, Scout and Sniper have a conversation about which of their hats they like best, Engineer and I talk about random things, and Spy stays silent while listening to the others talk. Engineer and I finish our food first, since we were in the kitchen way before the others came and so the two of us left the kitchen to go do our own thing, leaving the rest to their own devices.

Two hours later, I am sprawled on the couch in the rec room out of complete boredom with nothing to do. I tried coloring, which helped… for about half an hour, but now there was nothing I could think of besides enjoying the sight of my rainbows, but that would result in everyone getting mad at me, since it was made clear to me by the others that it wasn't allowed inside our base. While on the couch, I look around the rec room at nothing in particular. There, in the rec room, is a TV, poker table, pool table, foosball table, two armchairs one on each side of the couch, and an unlit fireplace. I could use it for my pretty rainbows, but I might get over enthusiastic and the fireplace would laugh too much, along with whatever is near it. If that happens, Soldier would always tell him if this occurred, to use a fire extinguisher- whatever that is- to put them asleep… I didn't like the idea of putting my rainbows to sleep because I loved them too much.

With nothing to do inside, I might as well find something to do outside. Getting up off the couch, I make my way to the base's back entrance. Once outside, I heard a…

BOOM!

I looked to see what made that noise and found out it was none other than Sniper, doing some target practice. I walk closer to Sniper to see what he's using this time to shoot at and found it to be Engineer's empty root beer bottles. Sniper always liked using small things as his targets because it kept things more challenging for his bee bee gun skills, unlike those cookie cut-outs of the BLU team that were too big and easy to hit. As I continued to watch, I could almost barely see another one of Engineer's empty root beer bottles shatter in the distance.

Sniper loads another gumball into his long bee bee gun to shoot the next root beer bottle that is placed farther than the one he just shot. Just as Sniper was about to shoot the next farthest root beer bottle, I step into his line of fire, causing him to stop and preventing him from taking the shot. "Whot the-? Pyro, oi could of shot you!" I could tell Sniper was worried about my by the tone in his voice. "Mmrh. Mmh mph hudda. Mh mph hudda mmh mph mmeh mm hudda huh." (Sorry. I was bored. I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me.)

I looked down, a bit sad that I worried Sniper. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up. "Oi'm not sure whot y'said, but oi have an idea." I see Sniper look at where all the bottles he placed as targets and then looks back at me. "Oi was gonna finish after oi did one more, but oi guess now is a good toime t'stop. Do you want to help me clean up?" I enthusiastically nod my head and go to get a garbage can to put the broken sugar glass in, plus some baking gloves for Sniper because I don't want Sniper to hurt his fingers.

After I helped Sniper, I went back inside the base and busied myself with coloring on some paper in the rec room once again, but then after five minutes, I heard an explosion. That must be from Engineer's toy workshop, I concluded. I wonder what Engineer was doing. So, I took my crayons and paper and put them away, and then I went to see if Engineer is alright. Maybe I can help him with whatever it is he's doing. When I finally reached Engineer's toy workshop, I hear Engineer's usual bad words. "Dag nab it damn it!" I open the door and say, while tilting my head. What's wrong? When I see Engineer look at me, I notice Engineer's clothes and some of his face covered in dark chocolate splotches and smudges. Engineer doesn't say anything and just stares at me. Maybe he's upset about getting the chocolate all over himself from one of his toys, I thought. Walking to one of Engineer's graham cracker bench, I grab a soft candy wrapper and hand it to him. Engineer takes it and smiles, then cleans his face with the candy wrapper. "Thanks, Pyro." I gave him a thumbs-up. Your welcome, Engie. I begin to walk over to the graham cracker bench to sit down, when all of a sudden I hear lots of yelling coming from outside Engineer's toy workshop's door causing me to stop walking. I look at the door.

What was going on outside those doors? Was it another fight? I look over at Engineer and see he isn't even bothered by it. Maybe this happens too many times for him to even care anymore, unless someone brings him into it, probably. Just when I turned my head back to the door, Demoman bursts in backwards, his footing unbalanced. I was unprepared and thus wasn't ready to hold my ground when Demoman bumped into me, causing me to stumble backwards and fall on Engineer's hard cherry flavored life savers he was working on. Just then Engineer's life saver started acting up, making a similar sound that it makes when the BLU Spy puts his present with little eggs that looks like everyone on it. I see Engineer snap out of his bewildered look from Demoman's entrance and look at me. When he tried getting me off his life saver, it made another sound much different than before and something bad started to happen. The life saver started acting strange, probably from my weight being on it. Before anyone can do anything, everything around me became blindingly bright. My body began to feel strange and the last thing I heard before I blacked out was what sounded like Heavy saying something.

 **New York, Avengers Tower**

The Avengers had just come back from taking down another Hydra base Fury's technicians had found. Each of the Avengers goes to do their own thing once they exited the elevator on the floor Tony dubbed The Avenger's floor. Clint and Natasha weren't there though; they both had to go to the SHEILD helicarrier to give Fury their progress report in person. Bruce had gone to his own floor, which Tony had given him whenever he stayed in New York, to meditate in hopes to calm his other half from the events that happened that day. He even made a room for that purpose, since there were several rooms on his floor of the tower and no one ever stays with him to occupy any of those spare rooms. Tony went to his lab to fix the damage taken to his Ironman suit. It would seem that one particular Hydra base focused most of their attack on him for some unknown reason. Steve went to the kitchen to get himself bottled water, leaning on the counter, drinking some of the water before going to his room for a shower and wear some clean clothes. He already changed out of his Captain America suit and into something else, but those clothes have absorbed the excess sweat that he somehow still had.

Sometime later, everyone eventually all gathered in the living room or kitchen on the communal floor. Bruce is sitting comfortably in one of the armchairs reading a book, Thor finished off his second box of pop tarts and just put two more from the third box into the toaster, Clint and Natasha are on the couch watching TV, Steve is in the kitchen by the coffee maker pouring him and Tony some freshly brewed coffee, and Tony is standing by Steve waiting to receive his cup of coffee. Few minutes later when Tony finally got his coffee from Steve, he said bye to everyone and went to his lab to work on things for his company, SHEILD stuff, Avengers stuff, and then work on continuing things he usually works on in his spare time.

Steve walks over to the couch and joins Natasha and Clint on the couch, sitting next to Clint. "What are you two watching?" He said curiously, sipping his coffee after asking his question. Steve added some milk and a few sugar packets to his coffee, having it just the way it his was too strong for him. Clint glances at Steve, not surprised he asked that question, "It's a TV show called House MD. It's about this doctor guy named Gregory House who's the best doctor they got at the hospital he works at." Clint tells Steve a bit more about the show before he puts his focus back into the show. Steve watches with interest. House is like Tony, Wilson is like Bruce, he's like Foreman, Clint is like Chase, and Natasha is like Cameron or Thirteen. There doesn't seem to be anyone on the show that could be Fury or Thor.

After a few more episodes, they decided to call it quits on watching the show they had put the disc in the DVD player. Natasha looks over at Steve. "So what'd you think of the show, Steve?" Steve looks at Natasha after he had a moment to think on his answer before replying. "That House guy reminds me of Tony."

 **-Next Day-**

Tony leaves his lab and heads to the communal floor to make himself more coffee, since for some reason he's out of coffee in the cupboards in his lab. He usually keeps it stocked, but it seems that he forgot to remind JARVIS to remind him to tell JARVIS to order more coffee, but today he didn't feel like doing that right now and decided to go to the kitchen he always goes to, since he knows there is always coffee there. Once Tony is there, he begins searching for the coffee to make it freshly brewed. Checking through all the cupboards, he soon realizes that it's not in any of them. Tony stands up from crouching down to look into the last cupboard; the way he did it though suggests he was unhappy and upset. To not find coffee in the one place he knew to always have coffee… is unacceptable! Tony can't go without any coffee. It was basically his breakfast, lunch, and dinner when he was focusing on important things in his workshop. "Where the heck is all the coffee-" He turns around to face where the living room part of the open floor planned communal floor to see nobody there. "Guys?" They must be busy doing their own thing, Tony thought.

While trying to find one of the Avengers, JARVIS informs him that Nick Fury is calling. Tony sighs and tells JARVIS to put Fury on hold while he looks for the others. After 30 minutes, he finally found everyone. Tony and the other Avengers go to the communal floor. Once there, they gather around the TV. Tony, Clint, and Bruce sit on the couch closest to the TV, while everyone else stands next to or behind the couch. "Ok, JARVIS, put Fury on the screen." A moment later, the TV screen turns on, showing Fury. "…Stark! You've had me on hold for thirty minutes! Thirty!" Fury was, well… furious. Tony holds in a laugh at that thought, making sure not to show it on the outside. Fury sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose and continues to speak, not noticing it. "Everyone, I'll need Steve, Tony, and Clint to come to the helicarrier. Everyone else be on standby if this goes south." Once Fury said that, the TV went black. "Well, he hanged up pretty quickly." Tony didn't see that mostly all the others rolled their eyes knowing that Fury didn't want to hear any of his comments.

So, Steve, Tony, and Clint soon took off on the quinjet to the helicarrier, Clint being the one to fly them there. It has been four months since the Chitauri attacked. As they are flying, Steve could see that there is still debris here and there, a sad look appears on his face. What is going to appear this time?

When they finally got there, they were greeted by Phil Coulson and taken directly to where they sat last time. "Thank you for coming. Have a seat and I'll explain what I didn't say in our video chat." The three Avengers walked up to the round table and sat down. Fury sighs and tries not to pinch the bridge of his nose at the sight of Tony putting his feet on the table and placing his hands behind his head while leaning back in the chair. Well, he shouldn't let that get to him, since it is Tony Stark, a man who has little common decency in certain matters. After a moment, Fury finally speaks, ignoring the look Tony is giving back at him. It would seem that Tony had noticed what he had tried not to do; clearly he was disappointed he didn't. Fury had learned to keep his face emotionless when talking around Tony, although there have been times where Tony was too much and slipped only for a second before became expressionless once again. "We've detected a strange energy signature that has small traces of the tesseract energy… That was ten minutes ago." Fury looked at each of the three Avengers in turn. "We've narrowed it down its' location somewhere in Central Park. It is unknown what exactly you'll be dealing with, except that there will be no need for a Code Green… that is all, so don't bother asking questions about it- Stark." A moment later, Tony lowered his hand he had raised.

Clint quietly snickered at Tony, but Steve nudged Clint in the arm and gave him a shake of his head, stopping Clint. Steve stood up from his seat and spoke up so the four of them can hear him. "Thanks for telling us what you've gathered, Fury. Guys, let's suit up." Steve begins heading to where his suit is being kept, not waiting for Toby or Clint. A minute later, Tony and Clint heads to suit up as well.

Tony, Steve, and Clint are now suited up and are on their way to Central Park; Tony decided to fly outside the quinjet in his Ironman suit. Before they left, Tony managed to make a locator device he created during the time it took for Steve and Clint to suit up, since it takes him seconds to put on his Iron Man suit, the Mk that can open up. Once there, Clint lands the quinjet in an area large enough that is treeless and without any people. Steve is first to exit the quinjet with Clint following close behind. "Alright, to make this search go faster, I'll need you to use your suits' scanning… thing. Ok?" Steve is still way behind on the new technology, which he is marginally getting caught up on. His list keeps on getting longer and longer by each passing day as his fellow Avengers mention things he missed while being on ice. "Aye aye, Cap." Tony gives a salute and then chuckles. "Jarvis, scan the park, like the good captain said." Steve gives a mildly annoyed look at Tony when he said that, frowning slightly. Two minutes later, Jarvis gives Tony the results. " _Scan complete, Sir._ _I have found two different locations that match the energy signature Fury had. One is close by, southeast of your current location, while the second is quite a distance north of your current location, Sir._ " Tony made sure to have JARVIS be on speaker, but have the volume only loud enough to be heard between the three of them, so as to not get the attention of anyone that could be near them in the park.

With that, Steve gives Tony the order to fly over to where the farthest energy signature is, since running there will take Steve, especially Clint, too much time to get there, giving whatever they're looking for, a better chance to leave the park. As Tony flies off to the energy signature, Steve and Clint head in the direction of the closest energy signature. Clint places an arrow in his bow, preparing himself if what they find decides to attack them and Steve removes his shield from his back, holding it in front of him, ready to use it on who or whatever they find and to shield Clint from any unexpected incoming attack. Clint reaches for the locator device Tony made and gave to them, unhooks it from his waist and looks at its screen. The locator device looks like the 2001 Gameboy Advance, except the screen is stretched out and there were no buttons except for the on/off. Mostly all of Tony's technology these days is now touch screen based these days. Which was really amazing, since Tony is years ahead of other companies tech. He had seen Tony use holograms in the tower and had asked him about it a few times. To sum up what Tony had told him was that the holograms were only exclusively for him and Bruce- because he says they are… 'Science Bros'. Clint could tell that that wasn't all why he's keeping it close to him, but he knows from experience not to go any further, knowing how stubborn Tony will get.

Clint turns on the device by pressing the button on top right side of the locator, seconds later the screen lights up; a dot appears, blinking at a steady pace. Tony had told him about what it does along the way over to the park, your basic locator… but better. The instructions were so simple, even Steve could use it. Once on, all you needed to do is enter the information needed or sample in the slot that opens up at the bottom and you're all set, Point it in a direction as you go and if your close to what you're looking for the faster the blinking- same the other way around- the farther you are, the slower the blinking dot is. Steve and Clint have been walking for almost five minutes before the blinking of the dot got faster. They continue straight, but the blinking slows down. Clint moves the locator to the left, the blinking slows more. He then moves it to the right and it speeds up gradually until it blinked faster than it did that led them to where they were. After continuing like this for a short while longer, they come across a man leaning against a tree, appearing to be unconscious. This man is wearing brown overalls with knee pads on his knees, a belt with an extension cord and two pouches that are different, a red buttoned up shirt with its' sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white short-sleeve shirt underneath, a thick rubber engineering glove that's orange and gray, and finally dark gray welding goggles and an orange hardhat on the ground next to him, a shaven head clearly visible.

Steve takes the locator from Clint and points it at the man, looking down at the device he sees that the energy they're looking for really is coming from the unconscious man. "I thought we would be facing against something big… and alien. This is just a man." He lowers his shield as he said this and has Clint lower his weapon too because this man poses no threat at the moment. "I know you recently came out of the ice months ago and those Chitauri aliens were a big threat so far, but whatever threat comes next is not going to be more aliens, Cap. If anything, it would probably be a super villain… I just hope it isn't that Doom guy.", Clint says while walking up to the right side of the unconscious man and kneels on his right knee. "Who?", Steve said with a confused look on his face. "Forget about it, Steve. He's not important right now… this guy is." Clint points to the man leaning on the tree. He inspects the man, now noticing the emblem on both sides of the red shirt's arm sleeves of a wrench, not that noticeable from where he was standing just a moment ago, the red and orange seem to blend together perfectly. Clint looks at the unconscious man for a moment before looking at Steve. "Anyways, let's talk about this another time and put this guy in the quinjet with restraints."

Steve agrees, but before Clint could carry the unconscious man over his shoulder and to the quinjet, a big explosion stopped him. Standing up and moving to where he's able to see, Clint- with his really good eyesight- sees trees on fire and the smoke coming off from those trees are becoming bigger.

 **A/N: If you haven't seen my profile, this is my third story, just fyi. ;)**

 **Just to be clear so you're not confused, my thoughts on the teleporter- if it were to go wrong- will have them go to different worlds/universes. As for the respawn, that will change their appearance/memories.**

 **Fyi No.2, I'm not good at putting things into Pyro's pyrovision/Pyroland stuff, so take it easy on me, k. Well… at least I think not.**

 **…** **Let me know how I did though, m'kay.** **ó** **u** **ò**

 **Let me know what you think of the cover image. I was going for Tony's arc reactor in his chest and the TF2 logo combined as one.**

 **House MD is an actual TV show, btw.**


	2. SHEILD and Tower, Part 1

**A/N: Hey, guys. Here is Chapter 2.**

 **Please read my A/N at the bottom, it is kind of important. I'm going to be using the bottom of my stories to explain some things you guys might be confused about. If you still don't get it, please feel free to PM me, and I'll do my best to answer your questions ASAP.**

 **And don't forget to check the bottom of my profile. I need your help to choosing a name for my 9** **th** **story. Thanks in advance.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything TF2 or MARVEL related… except anything that isn't given (like Pyro's gender and age, etc.), I guess.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Chapter 2: SHEILD and Tower, Part 1

 **New York, Central Park**

"Shit! What's Tony doing over there?!" Clint didn't expect Tony to fight whatever it was on his end right away. They haven't been in Central Park that long, and already Tony has managed to destroy something. This mission was supposed to be simple and little to no damage to anything near them, like reconnaissance stuff, but different. Well, it could've been whatever he found that attacked first, leaving him no choice except to attack back, causing any nearby things to be destroyed- like those trees, for example. When it does turn out that Tony did attack first, Clint will make sure to criticize Tony's habit of 'Attack first. Ask questions later' after the mission.

Clint ignores Steve when he says _Language_ seconds after he said _shit_ , quickly putting the unconscious man over his shoulder and walking over to the quinjet, while glancing where all the smoke and fire was located. Steve followed him, but stayed outside the quinjet, ready at any moment just in case the unconscious man woke up and gave Clint trouble or whatever Tony was dealing with decided to come to their location.

Clint places the man on the left side of the quinjet and sat him in one of the seats. He buckles the man in and places sturdy handcuffs on his wrists he had taken from one of the compartments, the man didn't stir as he moved him or cuffed him. Clint looks behind him as he leaves the quinjet, making sure to keep an eye on the man at all times. Once he's outside the quinjet, he makes sure his back isn't facing the quinjet, but his right side. Clint asks Steve a question as he warily watches the unconscious man, not once looking away as he had gotten out of the quinjet. "One of us should stay here, while the other goes and checks up on Tony to make sure he won't overdue it. Do you want to go or should I?"

Steve weighed his options, keeping in mind that the unconscious man holds unknown factors they don't know about. You never know what someone could be hiding underneath. Bruce Banner, for example, when certain situations present itself, he can become an enormous green rage monster. If you didn't know who Bruce Banner was and you saw him for the first time, you would see a man who looked nervous and paranoid, and not someone who could turn into the Hulk. This man that they found, appearing out of nowhere, could be hiding a power they don't know about, which could be dangerous to them and everyone else. He decided right then that he should be the one to guard this unknown man. He has more strength than Clint, so he could handle whatever came his way, unless it was something more powerful than what they had faced when Loki came with his Chitauri army. "I'll keep an eye on the guy. You go and keep Tony in check, while seeing if he's in need of support."

"Alright, Cap. I'll keep you updated." Clint gives Steve a two-finger salute as he confirms his decision. He goes back inside the quinjet to retrieve his quiver, bow, and arrows; his focus on the man strapped in the quinjet lessened a fraction, but keeps vigilant as he exits, giving Steve a nod before heading off where Tony went.

Steve enters the quinjet, sitting in the seat nearest to the opened door of the quinjet, keeping an eye on the unconscious man and outside.

Tony lands on the ground near where JARVIS told him where the second energy signature was located, but wasn't able to pinpoint exactly where the energy was coming from, so he'd have to move around. He comments to JARVIS that once they get back to the Tower, he's going to upgrade his tracking systems, so that this won't be an inconvenience to him later on. The open space he had landed at wasn't big, it didn't take him long to search that area, but he found that the way he's going about looking isn't helping at all. So, he decides to hover a few feet above the trees and moves around a lot quicker than he was before, shortening his search time. Not that long after, he spots something that stands out amongst the green; he flies to it and sets himself down far enough so that whatever it was didn't hear him.

Now that he's closer, he sees it's a person in an outfit no one he or anyone else would find in Central Park. This must be what he's looking for, but to make sure, he checks with JARVIS. "JARVIS..." JARVIS answers immediately. " _Yes, Sir?_ " Tony nods in the direction of the person in front of him. "Scan, please." JARVIS scans the person, displaying the data, while giving a confirmation. " _The energy signature is emanating from the person in front of you, Sir. I suggest you proceed with caution._ "

"Will do, JARVIS. Thanks." " _Anytime, Sir._ " Tony approaches with caution, like JARVIS suggested, since he knows nothing about what this- person?- can do. As he steadily closes the gap between the two of them, details begin to become clearer and he notices the person's back is facing him. He can see that the person is wearing a full body red suit with one big tank and a smaller tank next to it that's attached to straps he's wearing. He also sees that this person has on boots and dual colored gloves. When this person moved, he could now see that this person is wearing a black gas mask and what looked to be smoke bombs on the strap that vertically crossed the chest area.

When he was about halfway to the person, he notices it turn around to face him, standing up from its crouched position. Tony looks down briefly at what was so interesting and saw that some flowers were burnt, his eyes moving to the person's hands and saw a Zippo lighter in one of them before he stopped at the person's masked face. "Uh… hey there." Tony awkwardly waves as he said this. When he did, the person tilts its' head to one side. He sees it put away the lighter before taking out- a freakin' Flamethrower!?- out of nowhere and begins to run at him, fire coming out of the flame thrower and towards him. He had no choice, but to distance himself at first, so he can evaluate his situation better. Except, that was kind of hard to do, since this person wouldn't stop following him around so closely.

Pyro wakes up to find himself laying on grass, surrounded by brightly colored trees. His first thought was that he was in a forest, but once he sat up, Pyro saw something in the distance that convinced him he wasn't in a forest at all. He picks himself off the ground, placing a gloved hand on one of the trees to steady himself. Nearby to his right, he sees there are pink pathways leading to different directions and to his left, he sees something he dislikes a lot… a lake filled with water. Instead of going to where the lake is, he goes in the opposite direction, exploring where one of the pink paths lead. There were a few that leads left and right, but Pyro decided to keep on the one he was on to see where it went, looking around as he went. He ignores the couple walking their dog as he's walking, not noticing the looks he was getting from them when they saw him and walking away from him impetuously. Since he was walking, it took him about ten minutes to reach the end where he finds a big fancy looking candy cane gate door with eight feet peanut brittle walls on both sides, a sign hanging on it.

He looks to his left and then to his right, noticing that the peanut brittle walls look to go on forever. Pyro gets closer to the sign to read it. 'Do not use.' Pyro remembers Soldier telling him to always do what signs say, so he looks at the gate one more time before turning around and walking the other way. Maybe there is another way to get out. When he reaches where he was before deciding to go on the pink path, Pyro spots a small patch of pretty looking flowers, instantly forgetting the lake and walks over to it, crouching down. After admiring them for some time, he shares some of his rainbows with the pretty flowers, Balloonicorn then tells him someone is behind him. Pyro turned around, while simultaneously standing up, he sees a really big, toy robot.

His friend Engi told him that toy robots were bad. The toy robots Pyro was used to and saw bunches of were grey and blue robots, while this one was red and gold. Red is good, Engi told him so, but robots are bad. Pyro tilts his head in confusion. Is this toy robot trying to trick him? There have been many that kept tricking him… and they were bad, so this one must be bad too. Making up his mind, Pyro decided to help this toy robot become good, so he subconsciously took out his rainblower, not realizing that it actually came out of nowhere. Pyro began to happily skip towards the red and gold toy robot, letting his rainbows escape his rainblower towards the robot, in hopes that the toy robot will pick to be on the good side and laugh along with him.

After a few minutes, Pyro realizes something. Why was the toy robot flying away from him? Didn't it want to be happy? So, Pyro kept following the toy robot, not giving up trying to help it become good. Pyro soon stopped using his rainblower, since it couldn't reach the toy robot, so he put away the rainblower and took out his bubble wand. He aims for the toy robot, but when he did, the robot was able to dodge, causing the bubble he sent to land on one of the trees and covering it with rainbows. Pyro tries three more times, but gets the same results. Sure, he had encountered flying people before, but they always came down. He had never met someone that could stay in the sky for a long time before.

Close to thirty minutes later, he stops pursuing the toy robot and looks at the trees he had accidently hit with his bubble wand. It had gotten bigger since he last paid attention to it… and it looks amazing! The colors of the rainbow look so vibrant and there are tons of sparkles!

Clint finally reaches where Tony is, making sure to stay clear of the still burning trees; he makes his way over a foot or two to the left of the burning trees, hiding behind a bush that is next to a tree. He peeks above the bush just enough to see over it and spots Tony hovering ten feet off the ground looking down at something, Clint follows where he's looking at and spots a person in red wearing a gas mask over their head, and what looks to be a flamethrower in their hands. That person must be the second one they are looking for. Why isn't that person focused on Tony? He now notices that their focus isn't on Tony, but on the trees that are still burning. Bringing his hand up to his comm. device in his ear, he first lets Steve know he made it to where Tony is, before speaking to Tony. "Hey, Tony. I thought you would've found and captured that masked guy by now. Why are you keeping your distance?"

Clint already figured out why Tony was keeping his distance, but he wants to hear Tony's side of it. "At first, I wanted to see if they were friendly, but that didn't go so well. I then decided to gauge what that masked person would do, so I kept my distance- glad I did because even though my suit can withstand heat, it gets hot inside. I do have something in my suit that is similar to air conditioning and can easily cool me down, but that uses up my energy when- you know what? I'll explain that later. For now, think you can knock out that masked person for me? We need to bring them back in one piece, like Balls-of-Fury probably want us to do."

"Uh… sure." He elongates both words, rolling his eyes at the nickname Tony just gave Fury. Clint reaches behind him, presses a button on his bow that rotates to the arrow he needs and takes it out of his sheath, placing it on his bow.

Clint aims at the gas mask wearing person… and shoots.

 **A/N: I think the place where they landed the quinjet in Central Park is called Sheep Meadow… and the area where Tony is is somewhere northeast between the tennis courts and East Meadow.**

 **Sorry for saying 'this/that/the person'/'it'. It's just that Tony doesn't know what gender is underneath the suit and kinda dubbed Pyro as 'this/that/the person'.**

 **I was going to have Engineer's nickname me 'Engie' (kinda like if I put it as 'Engy', but with an 'ie' and not the 'y'), but thanks to one of my apps I have on my cell, I have decided it to be 'Engi'. I noticed I put 'Engie' in the first chapter, but it'll be changed to 'Engie' from now on, k. (=3=)**

 **I just want to point out that while in the TF2 world, it is from the comics, but when they go into the Avengers world, they are 50% game and 50% comics. Well, that's what I'm trying to go for anyways. Idk. :T**

 **Btw, the borders of Central Park are different in my story than what it actually looks like in real life, m'kay.**

 **After I get to a certain part/point in the Avengers side, we're going to check in on how RED is doing, k.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Shield and Tower, Part 2

**A/N: I noticed from re-reading my previous chapter, that I made a few mistakes and there are some stuff missing. Will be making sure it won't happen in this chapter or future chapters.**

 **I changed my mind and it is now back to Engie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel and their characters. I don't own TF2 and their characters. I guess I own what isn't canon.**

 **Btw, thanks to Ruby Ross for giving me that extra needed boost, I was able to finish this chapter a lot faster than the pace I was going at.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Shield and Tower, Part 2

 **Central Park**

Steve could only wait right now as Clint went over to Tony not too long ago. On the inside, Steve feels like he should go join Clint in helping Tony, but on the outside, he must keep an eye on this unconscious man they found. Since there is nothing to do right now, he turns to look at the man they found, looking at this man with more attention to detail than before. Steve began to look at the unconscious man from head to toe. His eyes stopped at the guy's arm, noticing something on there that he hadn't noticed before. Steve moves closer to see what it is when suddenly his comms came on.

"Update time, Cap. I made it to where Tony is and it looks like he found the other signal."

Steve became curious as to what this other signal looked like. Was it another man or maybe a creature of some sort? "Thanks for the update, Clint. What does this other signal look like?"

Clint took a moment before replying back to him, giving a perfect description of what Pyro looks like and also what Pyro is doing. Steve had looked back in the direction where his teammates are, almost completely forgetting about the man behind him in the aircraft they came in. Both Steve and Clint talking, mainly about their current task. At one point, Steve hears something in the background of Clint's comms, which then results in Clint stopping in mid-sentence of what he's saying and that worried him. "Clint, what's going on over there?"

Steve then hears a few grunting noises, then some other noises before Clint replies to his question. "Well, one thing is for sure, I wasn't expecting that gas mask guy to repel my arrow. His back was facing in my direction and I thought he wouldn't see me, especially when that kind of mask should have his peripherals blocked. I… I think you need to come over and… help us." The last part of what Clint said bumped up his worry sky high. "Clint! What's wrong?"

It took a whole minute before he heard Clint respond back. "… The arrow I sent to… to have the gas mask guy knocked out… well, when he repelled it, it came back and… got me." Clint didn't say anything after that, but he heard him again two minutes later. "S-Steve… I can't stay awake much longer. You gotta… help us… bring in the gas mask gu-" He hears a thud noise a few seconds after Clint once again stops before finishing his sentence. Steve's eyes widen. He was about to shout Clint's name into the comms when he remembers what Clint said, then does his best to calm down a bit. He's fine… he just fell asleep from one of his arrows, Steve thought. He presses his comm in his ear to end the link between him and Clint, like you would after talking to someone on a phone, then he looks back at the man in the ship, walking over to him and making sure the guy is securely handcuffed before going to where his teammates are, his shield on his back and ready to use if needed. As Steve is running to their location, he comms Tony of what happened.

oOo

Tony is still watching the masked person, making sure nothing unexpected happens, but it seems as though this masked person is having a starring contest with the flames on the trees and doesn't want to lose. A smile crept onto his face and a sigh of relief escaped him. This mission Fury gave him and two of his teammates is way better than the attack on New York by Loki and those aliens, he thought. Tony's heart sped up a bit when he thought back to it, panicking just a little, but Jarvis speaks to him in a calming voice and he is able to relax enough to where this tiny panic attack goes away. Oh, great… just when he was doing so well to try and forget it, it sneaks up on him- from himself!

A moment later, Tony's comms came to life and Steve's voice tsunamis over his thoughts, distracting him at just the right time. "Tony, report. What's the situation right now?" Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Always with the soldier talk, he thought, then sighed before replying back. "Everything is peachy, Cap. The other signal turned out to be a masked guy and right now the guy is trying to win a starring cont-"

Steve interrupts him. "I'm already on my way over, Tony."

This surprised Tony, but only a little. "What? Why?! I got it under control over here."

"what's the status on Clint?" Steve ignores his questions.

"Clint? He shot that arrow of his, but the masked guy blew it away and went back to looking at the flaming trees. Haven't heard from Clint after that. Kinda getting a bit worried, now that you mention it." It wasn't unusual for Clint to not say anything. Perhaps he's just trying to find a different spot to shoot another one of his arrows and Tony can't see him do it because Clint is using the bushes and trees as cover from the masked guy. Since Steve is coming, Tony should be able to see him, being high up in the air has its perks- kinda like being a giant, but not. Tony looks beyond the area he's at to the rest of the park. It didn't take him long to spot Steve, since red, white, and blue stands out from the green grass and plain colors of the park.

Tony flies down to the ground a good distance away from the masked guy once Steve is close enough that he can stand next to him without going far away. Since the two are side by side, Tony opens his suit's faceplate, revealing his real face. "So…" Tony looks at the masked guy. "how do you wanna do this? Obviously, my idea failed. I have more ideas, but since this is a… team thing… what's your idea? Because… your always the man with a plan, right?" Some memories of his childhood resurface, but Tony pushes them back, deep down where he left them. There was no time to get sentimental at all. He could clearly see Steve setting aside his comment and focusing on the task in front of them right now. Tony bets there might be a talk about this later, but he is uncertain. "Ok, here is my first plan: you find Clint and I'll try talking to this 'masked guy', as you called him- or her?... Now that I see this person up close, either gender could be in that red suit… and we wouldn't know."

Tony looks at the masked guy- woman?- again, carefully looking at the suit itself. He nods in agreement as what Steve said made sense. "Yeah, that could be a high possibility." He salutes Steve with his first two fingers. "When I find him, I'll meet you at the quinjet, Cap." Tony leaves Steve to do his plan, while he finds Clint. The archer shouldn't be too far, Tony thought.

oOo

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful rainbows before me. For some reason, these rainbows, bubbles, and sparkles looked better than the small ones I've made back where my friends are. Not sure how long I've been looking at the rainbow trees, but I suddenly get the feeling the BLU Sniper is about to surprise me. The BLU's surprises are fun and I always like to surprise them back, so I quickly turn around and blow the glow stick back at the BLU- wait... That doesn't look like the BLU Sniper, I thought.

I managed to see who it was before they disappeared. It was a guy wearing purple and black clothes. Hold on… purple?... Oh, no. That's the same color Miss Pauling wears. She told me and my friends at RED, that we're supposed to leave purple people alone. This made me sad, so I look back at the big rainbows on the trees to help me be happy again. While all this is happening, I had completely forgotten about the red robot above me. A little bit later, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and found myself looking at a guy wearing… blue! My eyes widen under my mask and I take a few steps back. On instinct, I raise my rainblower at the blue man, but nothing came out. It's out already?

I shake my rainblower and try again to see if some rainbows come out, but there was nothing. I begin to look around to see if I can spot Engie. He always helps me refill my rainblower. Before I can ask myself where Engie is, the blue man speaks. "Hey, hey! Easy... I'm not going to hurt you." I turn my head to look at the blue man when he spoke, switching the rainblower to my lollichop as a last resort for self-defense. Is what this blue man is saying true… or a trick? I'm not sure which, so I watch him carefully, readying myself just in case. The blue man glances at my lollichop, before looking back at me, like it wasn't there and just kept his eyes on me. "Look, we need you to come with us. Me…" He points to himself. "… him." I follow where he's looking and see the red toy robot, then I look back at him. "… and the guy, from what I hear from him-" The blue man points to the red toy robot again, but I don't turn around this time because I knew who is referring to now. "-you air blasted an arrow he shot back at him… we just need to ask some questions, then we'll see from there. Is that ok?"

oOo

It didn't take Tony long to find Clint and carry him over his shoulder as he went back to Steve. When he got back, he heard the last part Steve said to the masked guy, raising an eyebrow under his helmet. "Really? That's your plan? You're asking? Well, it is totally you, so I shouldn't be surprised." Tony rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that plan of yours. That masked guy isn't going to agree."

Just as he said that, the masked guy began to talk, but it is so muffled by the mask, Tony couldn't understand a word the masked guy is saying. Tony's eyebrows raised with surprise, nonetheless. The masked guy hadn't said a word while chasing him around with that flamethrower, plus the flare gun. He looks over at Steve and sees he is surprised too, but not as much as he is and Steve is trying to hide it.

oOo

Steve isn't sure what the masked guy is saying, but he just agrees to whatever the guy is saying, not wanting to make things difficult. "Uh… sure. So, follow us and we can work something out." He then points in the direction where the quinjet is. Not knowing if this masked guy knows what a quinjet is, Steve simplifies what he says next. "We have a plane over in that direction, that will take us to where we want to ask you the questions. Please follow us, ok." He sees the masked guy say something and nods. At first, Steve helps usher this masked guy in that direction by gently pushing his back, then it soon clicks in the mask guy's head and follows without assistance, Steve concluded.

Every so often, the masked guy would look behind him. Steve is confused why he would do that, but then remembers what Tony said, so the masked guy most likely is looking back at the flaming trees. As they are heading back to the quintet, he watches the masked guy get distracted by flowers and other odd thing in the Park. Steve didn't mind as they were technically not in a hurry. As if on cue, right after Steve thought that, his comms came to life with the sound of an upset Fury. "Captain, report! What's taking you three so long?!" Steve let out a discrete frustrated sigh. "We detained one of them and are now bringing back the other one to the quinjet. We'll be enroute to the Helicarrier in an hour."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Rogers." Then the comms go silent, not waiting for Steve's reply.

Steve knew Fury has authority over him and he should follow his orders, but… deep down he- Steve wasn't able to finish his thought when he hears a noise. He turns to look and sees the masked guy standing next to a now burning trash can, his eyes widen and quickly goes to put it out. "Please don't do that!" Even though this guy is wearing a mask, the noise the guy- or girl- are making, sounds... sad. "Uh… sorry. It's just that you can't do that here in the park. Maybe… some other place where it's ok." The promise of being able to still set something on fire must've made the masked guy happy, if the sound he did after he said that is any indication. Steve once again guided the masked guy in the direction of the quinjet, making sure this time there won't be any more distractions.

It took Steve and Tony almost a half hour to get the masked guy to the quinjet because even though he told him not to, the masked guy kept getting distracted and wanting to have things on fire, but thankfully Steve and Tony- more Steve than Tony because he is still carrying Clint over his shoulder. We soon make it to the small clearing where the quinjet is, but as we get closer, something didn't feel right and Steve stopped walking.

oOo

Tony noticed Steve stopped walking towards the quinjet, so he stopped as well. He glanced at the masked guy, thinking he- or she… or whoever- would flee or something, but it turns out he doesn't have to worry about the masked guy because as soon as he- or she- saw it, the masked guy stopped and seemed to look at the quinjet in… awe? Tony shook his head and looked at Steve, focusing on him right now. He could see the concern in Steve's eyes. "Cap? What's wrong?"

"… He's not there." Steve looks at Tony and repeats what he said, wide eyed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the truck load of 'masked guy', that's just what Tony calls Pyro, since he doesn't know Pyro's 'name' yet. Steve is calling Pyro that too cuz Tony said it and for him, it kinda stuck. Also, the whole gender-term (her/his,he/she) thing… they are leaning more on Pyro being a guy, but are not sure and might think Pyro is actually a girl. Well, that's their first impressions of Pyro. Could change as the story goes on- idk. o3o**


End file.
